1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holder. More particularly the present invention relates to a holder for mounting to a surface and for interchangeably displacing a sheet of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for display devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,664 to De Korte teaches a weatherproof display device for changeable display signs to be mounted on a gasoline dispensing pump comprising a transparent weatherproof cover for holding changeable printed display cards depicting the prices and taxes applicable to the gasoline being dispensed. The device includes a thin rectangular box assembly formed by interlocking front and back panels made of a transparent material having a base assembly forming a mounting pedestal and a secured cap forming its top edge and serving as it cover. Insertion and withdrawal of the price display cards is accomplished by lifting the thin rectangular box assembly from its mounting pedestal base assembly, each of which is printed permanently with a specific set of price and tax conditions. The dimensions of each display card conform substantially to the height and width of the transparent panels, and are duplicated so as to be visible from each side. Several display cards, indicating various combinations of prices and taxes, and combined in a booklet form, may be stored safely within the display box, readily available for rearrangement as desired. The display unit may be disassembled rapidly for cleaning purposes.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,291 to Pasquale et al. teaches a holder for displaying a printed sheet on a support wall such as the front face of a vertical machine that includes a back plate and a cover plate. The back plate and the cover plate can be assembled together in a snapfit relationship and the cover plate can be subsequently removed from the back plate. The back plate can be secured to the support wall. The back plate has a front face and a channel formed around the perimeter thereof. The channel rigidifies the back plate and serves to space the back plate from the wall. The cover plate includes a flange which extends around substantially the entire perimeter of the cover plate. The cover plate further includes an inner surface which can be placed adjacent the front face to maintain the printed sheet in a flat position within the display holder.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,683 to Borja teaches a sports card display stand that includes a platform-like base, at least a pair of support posts mounted upright and laterally-spaced apart on the base, a longitudinal groove extending between upper and lower ends of each support post, and facing toward one another for slidably receiving an article holder in the form of a flat plastic sleeve containing a sports card or photo between each pair of the posts with opposite longitudinal edges of the sleeve extending within the grooves, and an elongated narrow top cap member having spaced cavities and a longitudinal channel extending between and intersecting with e cavities being recessed in an underside of the top cap member for receiving in a releasable mated relationship the upper ends of the support posts and the upper edge of the flat plastic sleeve in order to removable amount the top cap member onto the upper ends of me support posts. In such arrangement, the top cap member, base and support posts together form a frame which completely encloses the periphery of the flat plastic sleeve containing the sports card or photo. Removal of the top cap member from the posts permits withdrawal and replacement of the flat plastic sleeve containing the sports card or photo from and into the grooves of the posts.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,134 to Gibson teaches a display holder that is formed from a main frame member that is a single extrusion. The main frame member includes opposite edge frame portions and a center panel. Frame portions snap onto the ends of a center panel to complete a frame that extends entirely about the periphery of the display holder. The display holder may be mounted by a mounting member which includes a hinge strip. Hinge strip and a pair of mounting member flanges may be made by a co-extrusion process. A rigid structural plastic is used to form the flanges. A bendable, resilient plastic is used to form the hinge strip. The hinge strip will bend in response to a side force applied to the display holder. Hinge strip will act as a spring and will swing the display holder back to its at rest position when the force is removed. A mounting member may be use which includes a longitudinally split, tubular rib, with trunnions inserted into the end portions of the rib. These trunnions may extend through aligned openings and mount the display holder for pivotal movement about a vertical axis. A plurality of display holders may be mounted close together by use of the trunnions and the openings.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,794 to Lavi et al. teaches a frame structure that displays media and includes a support member, a frame housing and at least one interchangeable cartridge insert. The frame housing is supported by the support member and has at least one display opening for displaying the media. The frame housing also has at least one generic guide on the interior of the frame housing. The at least one interchangeable cartridge insert is adapted to fit in and be supported by the at least one genetic guide of the frame housing of the frame structure. The interchangeable cartridge insert includes at least one rail member and a media support panel. The at least one rail member has rails that are adapted to engage with the at least one generic guide of the frame structure. The at least one rail member also has media supports for supporting the media support panel. The media support panel is selected from a plurality of different media display format structures and different thicknesses, such as Styrofoam, cardboard, paperboard, a black board, white board, magnetic boards, an electric powered display media, a Styrofoam panel laminated with paper, and the like to display the media. In addition, the media supports of the at least one rail member are coupled to and support the media support panel in the frame structure. The interchangeable cartridge insert can further include at least one clip that is coupled to and supported by the at least one rail member to support additional media along with the media support panel. The support member is a base or a wall mount. The frame housing also includes a door that allows the interchangeable cartridge insert to inserted and removed from the frame housing of the frame structure.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for display devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a holder for mounting to a surface and for interchangeably displaying a sheet of material that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a holder for mounting to a surface and for interchangeably displaying a sheet of material that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a holder for mounting to a surface and for interchangeably displaying a sheet of material that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of tho present invention is to provide a holder that mounts to a surface and interchangeably displays a sheet of material. The holder includes a back plate that is vertically mounted to the surface and holds the sheet of material and a front plate that is replacebly mounted to the back plate and sandwiches the sheet of material therebetween. The back plate has a border element that is substantially U-shaped and has vertical portions with channels therein that hold the front plate and the sheet of material, and a slot that is substantially U-shaped and prevents distortion during molding thereof. The front plate is transparent so as to allow the sheet of material to be visible therethrough and has a pair of vertical edges with shoulders thereon that engage in the channels in the back plate, respectively. The sheet of material is slid into the back plate and the front plate is slid into the back plate, by virtue of the shoulders of the front plate sliding in the channels in the back plate, and captures the sheet of material therebetween.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with, additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.